Triste amertume
by Mistyarrow
Summary: Là, étendue sur le lit défoncé d'un motel aussi naze que l'est son état de santé, Dana Scully réfléchis et pense, un peu trop malheureusement.


**Parce que j'aime les défis, parce que j'aime découvrir et expérimenter d'autres choses, parce que j'aime le drama, parce que j'aime l'écriture, parce que j'aime l'histoire, parce que j'aime X files.**

 **Et parce que je soutiens ces gens qui vivent et combattent ce fléau qu'est le cancer, ne renoncez pas, jamais.**

 **Cette histoire est à situer entre Never Again et Memento Mori: quand Scully sait qu'elle a un cancer mais n'en a encore parlé à personne.**

 **NB: Je dédie cet OS à mon amie AlwaysCaskett3012, même si tu ne connais pas X files, tu seras là :)**

* * *

D'abord le choc. Une surprise meurtrière, qui m'avait fait la sensation douloureuse d'une balle en plein thorax. Puis la peur, implacable et traitre, elle s'était infiltrée dans mon organisme avec un sadisme qui m'avait anéanti : presque mise à terre. A celle-ci s'est ajoutée, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, le déni : Ce sentiment si triste auquel nous nous raccrochions, pauvres êtres humains minables, pour ne pas regarder la réalité en face. La réalité de notre vie, celle que nous ne voulions pas voir, si envisager, ni constater et encore moins accepter.

Parce que dans notre tête, ce genre de chose n'arrivaient qu'aux autres. Pas à nous. Pas à moi.

Puis quelques jours plus tard, passée cette sorte de transe étrange partagée d'incertitude et d'angoisse, est venue la colère. La rage d'accepter, la haine d'assumer. Une colère sourde qui m'avait prise aux tripes lorsque je m'étais vue cracher du sang, lorsque j'avais pu observer mon propre reflet, comme une automate, une spectatrice de mon propre désastre : Qui était cette femme aux cheveux roux en bataille, les yeux écarquillées d'horreur devant le liquide pourpre s'échappant de son nez ?

Il m'avait fallut plusieurs heures pour réaliser avec une amertume terrible que c'était moi. Rien ni personne d'autres que moi.

Et la révolte m'avait prise aux tripes, le temps d'un instant, je m'étais revue adolescente : Du noir autour des yeux, la clope au bec et des idées contestataires plein la tête. La différence étant que cette fois-ci, les motifs m'apparaissaient réels et autrement plus graves.

Cette colère, je la ressentais encore par moment… Lorsque je me sentais fébrile après un quelconque effort, lorsque mon sang se voyait soudainement éprit d'une puissante envie de découvrir un autre air que celui dans lequel il était sensé vivre. Lorsque les médecins me contemplaient avec pitié, une désolation insolente présente au fond de leurs prunelles qui me mettait hors de moi. Lorsque ma mère me couvrirait de ce regard empreint de détresse à l'idée de me perdre. Lorsque Mulder me lancerait ces œillades sinistres, presque coupables…

Je ne voulais pas les voir, pas les recevoir… Je n'avais pas besoin de leur soutien, pas besoin de leur pitié ! Je ne voulais pas de leurs regards dépressifs, je voulais vivre !

Vivre, je voulais vivre !

Et c'était éprise de cette envie morbide et presque ivre que je m'étais mise à perdre pied, totalement.

Car cette vie que je voulais à tout prix, celle que je souhaitais conserver plus que tout au monde, qu'était-elle finalement ? Que valait-elle vraiment ? J'étais une femme seule, qui ne voyait quasiment jamais sa famille, coincée dans les sous-sol du FBI dans un décision semi-consciente de ma part avec pour seule compagnie mon cinglé mais attachant de partenaire que je me haïssais de regarder parfois autrement que la manière dont j'aurais du le faire.

Qui souffrait de se voir devenir une étrangère pour elle-même. Qui souffrait piteusement de ne pas voir parfois, même le temps d'une seconde, une quelconque étincelle différente de l'ordinaire dans les prunelles de son coéquipier. Les mêmes qui devaient parfois animer les miennes. Et qui souffrait de songer à des choses pareilles, qui se l'interdisait tout en fantasmant dessus malgré elle.

Était-ce cela, la vie dont je rêvais ? Celle qui me manquerait ?

Dans un premier temps, je l'ignorais.

Et je voulus tester autre chose, assouvir ce genre de fantasmes hybrides, inconscients et complètement stupides qui m'avaient habités, l'espace d'un instant… N'y gagnant qu'une nuit à moitié assumée, un tatouage toxique imprimé sur mes reins et quelques traces de honte, en songeant que finalement, ça n'était pas si mal que ça. De s'oublier soi-même, de ne penser à rien, de se laisser porter. De s'abandonner, de céder à cet appel euphorique, cette ivresse prometteuse et finalement complètement inconsciente.

Et cela m'avait semble-t-il suffit, le temps d'un instant.

Avant que ma réalité ne me rattrape et ne vienne m'asséner un coup supplémentaire, comme si je n'en avais pas eu assez. Le coup de trop peut-être.

Et cette nuit un peu étrange s'était évaporée, en un rien de temps, rattrapée et battue à pleine couture par ce sinistre quotidien qui était devenu le mien. Cette routine fatigante et pesante dans laquelle je m'étais moi-même enfermée et dont je payais aujourd'hui les conséquences.

Envolée, aussi vite qu'un pétale fané balayé au détour d'une caresse glaciale.

Et me revoilà au présent, plongée dans cet état de semi conscience un peu bizarre : A la fois épuisant et reposant, dans une sorte de rêve éveillé, ou plutôt de cauchemar dont il m'était impossible de me débarrasser.

Piégée, une fois encore.

Comme si ma misérable existence ne fut jusqu'alors qu'une profonde et pathétique fuite en avant : Comme si malgré tous mes efforts et les propos que je me motivais à tenir, je me retrouvais inlassablement bloquée, coincée dans une réalité contre laquelle je me battais mais qui, en définitive, ne faisant que m'enliser.

Triste vie qu'est celle de Dana Katherine Scully, la scientifique paumée, à la fois cynique mais secrètement romantique, optimiste mais désabusée, encore en vie mais déjà décédée. Je ris jaune à l'entente de ma propre pensée, Mélissa m'applaudirais sûrement pour tenir de tels propos, saluant cette soudaine improvisation poétique dont elle avait toujours été cliente.

Bien plus que moi en tout cas… La femme de science. Pourtant, en ce jour, ce soir, qui n'est au fond qu'une marche de plus descendue vers les tréfonds de cette mort que je redoutais tant tout en commençant malgré moi à l'accepter, je ne me sens plus scientifique. Ni agent du FBI. Ni femme.

Simplement porteuse d'émotions contraires que je ne maîtrises pas et qui, depuis ce terrible jour où la triste vérité m'est apparue, semblent me submerger, comme s'abreuvant de l'air libre après avoir passé les trente dernières années dans une caverne hermétiquement fermée.

Là, étendue sur le lit inconfortable du motel où Mulder m'a une fois de plus traîné, je me sens terriblement seule. Et je réalise seulement maintenant que je l'ai bien cherché malgré moi. Mulder est à quelques mètres de moi et je suis torturée par cette envie folle de le rejoindre et en même temps de rester là, de m'isoler encore plus, de ne plus voir personne. De me laisser mourir là, parce qu'après tout, que cela soit ici ou ailleurs, le résultat serait le même. Parce que quelles que soient les excuses, les prétextes, les faux-semblants, les sourires de façades et les mots rassurants pour tenter d'oublier, les faits restent les mêmes et le resteraient jusqu'à-ce que j'en crève :

Je suis mourante.

Et au moment même où cette pensée résonne dans mon esprit torturé, je constate avec un semblant de tristesse que je n'en ai presque pas tremblé. Comme si je l'acceptais, lentement mais inexorablement. Les échos du film pornographique que regarde Mulder à côté résonnent légèrement entre les murs de la chambre, je jette un œil au réveil pour constater qu'il est 3h du matin. Tel que je connais mon partenaire, il s'est certainement endormi devant il y a peu, insomniaque comme il est.

Ce constat m'arrache presque un sourire empreint de tendresse.

Et il aurait certainement franchit la barrière de mes lèvres si la réalité ne cessait de se rappeler à moi.

Je suis perdue, partagée entre une envie de pleurer, de rire ou de crier.

J'ignore depuis quand toutes ces émotions contraires ont décidé d'élire domicile au fond de mon âme, plus encore que je ne sais comment je parviens à concilier tout cela dans mon si petit corps malade. Je ne sais pas mais ça me mine, ça me comprime l'estomac : Je me sens nauséeuse et une migraine commence à se profiler au fond de mon crâne, tapotant gentiment sur cette tumeur qui me hante tant depuis des jours, des petites éternités selon moi. Je me redresse et tousse. Et constate seulement au bout de quelques secondes que le sang s'échappe, tâchant les draps et venant se glisser lentement entre mes lèvres, me faisant goûter son infâme parfum métallisé, presque rouillé.

J'ai envie de pleurer mais je n'y parviens pas. Je suis comme asséchée, comme vidée de tout, d'énergie et de sentiments, je me sens simplement flottante, ballottée entre deux flots. Et je perçois avec résignation que progressivement, je coule.

N'ayant pas la force de me diriger vers la salle de bain, je me recouche, postant à nouveau mon regard sur ce point imaginaire au plafond, sans vraiment le voir.

Je songe soudain à Mulder, endormis pas loin de moi… J'aimerais pouvoir lui dire, j'aimerais qu'il soit là !

Mais malgré cette unique et fine porte qui nous sépare, il semble si loin de moi. Et j'ai peur de comprendre que c'était comme ça depuis 3 ans, depuis le début de notre improbable partenariat. J'esquisse une grimace en constatant qu'il semble déjà me manquer, alors que je ne suis même pas partie, alors qu'il est là.

Il est là…

Mais pas comme je l'espère… Je m'en attriste vulgairement et ce, malgré ma peur de voir cette envie devenir concrète . Cette crainte constante à l'idée de perdre ce que nous possédons déjà, cette alchimie bizarre presque fusionnelle, tantôt passionnée, parfois malsaine. Pourtant, en le voyant si aveugle à cette détresse que je semble trimbaler tels des boulets à mes pieds en permanence, je me demande si je ne me trompe pas sur notre cas. Je me le demande en priant de tout mon cœur pour ne pas trouver ma réponse.

La migraine continue de me monter à la tête, elle écrase mes pensées, comprime mes idées et embrouille cette raison dont je me sens constamment si dépendante. Je sens mon corps m'échapper, et laisser pour mort ce cœur instable, fatiguée, écorché par la vie, blessé par ses pertes et torturé par un amour complexe et déraisonné pour cet homme pour qui me consumerais.

Et tandis que je songe à cet amour brûlant qui me hante chaque jour, un autre incendie continue de me ravager l'intérieur et réduit en cendre progressivement mon âme. Et je le regarde faire, impuissante. Je le constate avec une amertume constante.

Et n'a même pas le courage d'en pleurer véritablement.

Le monde continue de tourner, les êtres qui l'habitent vivent, chantent et rien, ils élèvent leurs enfants, dînent avec leurs parents et font l'amour passionnément. Ils accomplissent tout ce qui m'échappe progressivement, sans que je n'ai véritablement eu le luxe de tenir cette euphorie constante entre mes doigts.

Je me sens lasse, vide de sens.

Le monde, lui, se voit déjà à demain, plus fort… Tandis que seule au monde, je tourne encore.

* * *

 **Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien cerné l'instant entre ces deux épisodes, ni même le personnage extraordinaire qu'est Dana Scully, mais j'avais furieusement envie d'écrire ça... :')**

 **Ciao!**


End file.
